The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator and a drawer for the refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance, which stores foods in a storage space to keep foods at low temperatures. The refrigerator generates cool air by heat-exchanging with refrigerant that circulates through a cooling cycle. The refrigerator enables the foods to be stored in a fresh state by cooling the inside of the storage space using the cold air.
Due to changes in dietary life and well-being trends, consumers prefer larger, multi-functional refrigerators, and various convenient refrigerators have been introduced in the market.
The foods to be stored in a refrigerator or frozen state may be adequately stored in shelves, drawers and baskets, which are provided inside the refrigerator. The shelves, the drawers, and the baskets may be disposed at various positions within the refrigerator and have various sizes and storage conditions to store the foods.
Foods such as vegetables and fruits should be separately stored from the other foods to maintain the foods in a fresh state for a long time. For this, vegetable room is defined by the drawers and covers separated from the other spaces.
It is necessary that the inside of the vegetable room is maintained at adequate humidity due to characteristics of the foods such as the vegetables and fruits stored in the vegetable room.